Challenge of a Century
by Shura Pendragon
Summary: Grey Wolf Challenge's The White Cross Gym's Junior The Merlin to get to Shade, will she win, or fail?


A/N: Umm…none of the bishonen belong to me except The Little Knight and Cowboy, Shinra, The Dark Knight, and Masamune cuz I made they up with my very 'intelligent' brain. Well…this one is for Grey Wolf, cuz she's the one that challenged me. Enjoy the Gym Battle and please, R&R.

**__**

~The Merlin

Challenge of a Century 

Grey Wolf swung her tail nervously as she entered The White Cross Gym shaking rain off herself. 

"Hello?" she called, "Is anyone there?"

Walking forward she saw the lights turn off leaving her in the darkness. 

"Welcome to the White Cross Gym."

"Oh, there is someone here, bloody weather isn't it?"

"Not really," The quite voice answered.

"Well, I'm here for a challenge with Shade is she here?" Grey Wolf asked looking for the voice.

"No, you have to face me first Little One," the voice came up behind her and Grey felt something brush against her tail.

"Sorry for turning the lights off, people like sneaking in here sometimes."

"It's fine, really. I just want to get this over with," Grey answered turning around seeing a figure in the darkness.

With a wave of the person's hand the lights came on.

"Well, I'm-"

"Grey Wolf? Yes, I know who you are."

"May I ask your name?" Grey Wolf trembled, this person was weird.

"I am The Merlin, but you may just call me Merlin." The wizard laughed.

"Ok," Grey answered smiling," Let's get this match over so I can battle Shade."

"Whatever you wish to think, follow me Challenger." Merlin answered arching her eyebrow.

As they entered the gym Merlin casted her open robe aside reviling more of the tunic she wore underneath. "Little Knight, Little Cowboy, get over here."

The chibi Seifer and Irvine ran over to their trainer, laughing breathlessly.

"These two shall be the announcers," Merlin said handing them the flags, black for Merlin, and gray for Grey Wolf. "Is that fine with you?"

Startled Grey answered, "Uhh……yes, it's fine."

Raising the flags The two chibi's said together, "This is a 3 on 3 match with The Merlin, Junior of The White Cross Gym, and Grey Wolf, no time limit, let the battle begin!"

Half smiling rather evilly Merlin took out her bishie ball, "Win me this one my knight. The Dark Knight come into battle!" she screamed. At once Merlin's evolved Seifer Almasy came and landed at her side.

"Umm…..Seifer, ok I choose Reno!" Grey shouted. Just as fast as The Dark Knight the red headed turk stood next to his trainer nightstick perched on his shoulder.

The Dark Knight laughed, "This is going to be to easy."

Hey," Reno shook his fist, "just wait and see ya' slow baka!"

"Lot of talk for a dead turk.."

"Oh you"

"Umm…….guys," The Little Knight said, "the battle has begun."

"Dark Knight, use Firga now!" Merlin laughed, "now this should hurt."

Nodding The Dark Knight used Firga, burning Reno serverly.

"Ohh, you're gonna get it," Reno winced.

"Reno use Turk Light!" Grey commanded to her bishie.

"Gotta Boss," Reno said and launched the attack on The Dark Knight.

"Oww, you little, that hurt." The blond cursed.

"Hmm…..not bad," Merlin said looking at the turk light, "Not bad at all, and since Reno lowered my Knights health, Demon Slash!"

Grinning the evolved Seifer nodded and started slashing Reno again and again and finally stopped. He smiled and flipped his hair walking back to Merlin, "He's finished."

"No, I'm not," Reno gasped, dripping in blood, "I'm not giving up!"

"That's it Reno," Grey called, "Use Bio!"

The poison bubble hit The Dark Knight, and didn't seem to take effect. Carefully he walked up to Reno took his gunblade and smashed the hilt into the back of his head, knocking him out. 

"Reno is unable to battle," shouted The Little Cowboy in his southern accent. Waving the black flag The Little Knight yelled, "The Dark Knight is the winner!" 

"Nice fight," Merlin sighed, "You hurt him pretty bad."

"No he didn't," The blond smirked, "He was……. oww, easy."

"Really, go stand by the chibi's."

"Okay."

"Next?" Merlin asked

"Umm……you call first," Grey said firmly

"As you wish," Merlin said bowing her head, "Masamune, I call upon you."

The silver haired warrior put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, waiting for his opponent to come.

"This is my Sephiroth, evolved from my One-Winged Angel. Which means he has evolved once more than my Dark Knight, choose wisely."

"Umm……..I know!" Grey smiled, "Vinny go!"

"Hello father," Masamune purred, "It's been a while."

"Don't mind him, he think Vincent is his father and not Hojo."

"I see, Vinny use Fire 2!"

"Block it and use……..your masamune to attack. him."

Blocking the Fire2 Masamune ran up and started slashing Vincent. Vincent having no close range weapon used his deadly claw. After a while Merlin started to get impatient , "Stop playing with him!"

"Playing?" Grey gulped, "He's playing?"

"Yes, why?" Merlin asked tapping her foot, "End it with Super Nova."

"No!" Grey screamed, "Not that, please not that, my Vinny!"

But it was to late and Super Nova hit it's target dead on and Vincent fell to the floor. Grey rushed over, "Vinny?!? Are you ok? Speak to me!"

"Vincent is unable to battle, Masamune is the victor!" The Little Cowboy giggled waving the black flag again.

"He'll be fine, " Merlin answer, "He's just KOed, and you lost my friend."

"Wait! I still have one more! You said it was 3 on 3!"

"Fine then, let's continue."

"I choose you, Shinra!" Merlin said calmly, "He's my Rufus, the one you heard about from Shade, one of my weakest. Now let's get this finished it late and I need my sleep."

"Oh, it will end, it will end soon," Grey replied looking at the window, "Very soon, Remus I choose you!"

"Oh no," Shinra gulped knowing it was the full moon, "You can use Cloud, someone else, not me!"

"Go on, use your shotgun."

Gulping Shinra took on his shotgun and tried to load silver bullets then finding he had none, "Get just my luck."

Suddenly the full moon came peering over the window and Remus started to transform.

"We're dead," Merlin stared, "We are so dead."

Within a few moments Shinra was knocked out and Remus was back in his bishie ball.

"Shinra is unable to battle Remus is the winner!" The Little Knight called waving the gray flag. 

"Nice battle, if you want to know why you lost I'll tell you."

"Tell me please Merlin."

"Well, my Bishonen are level 3's and 4's yours are only level 2's." Merlin said yawning

"I see, I guess," Grey sighed, "Can I challenge again someday, when I have trained some more?"

"Yes, you may Little One."

"Thanks," Grey said, "I'll be much harder next time!" 

"I'm sure, you may stay the night if you wish." Merlin yawned again

"Thanks."

"Good luck on the rest of your journey, Grey Wolf, may we cross paths again." 

A/N: Ok, you can R&R now, please? I beg of thee!


End file.
